dragomafandomcom-20200213-history
Dranon
The Emipre of Dranon '''lit. Liberation of Drania is ruthless but kneen city located in the heart of Valheim. It's prime exalt is Avenra von Valheim, sieging control over the western Astora while in relcutant plans to overtake the eastern Eruturia. Akallon royalty runs through the Seidlitz' before Luinra took over as Imperial Dragon. Profile A well known city to ruthlessly rival against Haselunne, Dranon has a militian empire to draw forth rebellion and corruption seeping into it's neighbouring locations. Inheriting russian like aesthetics, the city of Dranon wells on it's beliefs on the fell dragon, Luinra as opposed to it's predessesor deity, Akallon, abandoned and long forgotten after the first war. It's first class citizens are dwellers in magic and forgery, crafting new incantations to redeem victory throughout Astora. Dranon is famous for it's wyverns and cunning Draguz shifters. An Akallon branded shifter hails from Dranon, though he claims to be part of the Draguz Alliance. Known people from Dranon * 'Akallon - '''One of the Trinity Dragons to create Astora along with Zeraiya and Naga. Established the Empire of Dranon before she withered away as an imperial goddess. Akallon loyalty runs through the Seidlitz' for many milestones ahead. * '''Luinra - '''A Branded Rebellion outsider that possessed and hungered over revenge against Zeraiya. Is known to have been Imperial since Avenra's defeat. * '''Astankov Seidlitz - '''an insipid and caring father with a slight irked attitude towards anyone's refusal against his vunerable opinions. Expertly constructed the Dranian city hall in reminscent to Dragon Spear royalty. * '''Gertruda Seidlitz - '''A tempered and emotionless mother who simply shrieks misjudgemental commands to her son. Tried to impersonate an accidental kitchen knife execution on Marco. * '''Marco 'Yuri' Seidlitz - '''hot headed and stiff Archsage with urbex skills. Spanning his ultimate hobby in the Urban Exploration trade, his targeted possession from Luinra made him spend a year with Zera, trapping the young boy into carnal affection. Heir to the Urnova tome, he has the ability to dual shift into Oblivion Manticore and Emperor Luinra. * '''Avenra von Valheim - '''an AI being that monitored over the Seidlitz mansion morphed into a seductive prowess woman with a dark hearted secret. Is known to have been Luinra's partner before reverting back to Yuri. Considered potentially to be Marco's real mother from the past. Notable Locations City of ''Saratov * 'Dragon Spire Keep - '''a special building smoked in brick and royal symmeterical archetecture, a holy location for the Seidlitzi to commune with Akallon royalty and enact a ritual to awaken her power. Currently holds Dranon's valuable pieces of historical weapons. * '''Kalyagin National Forest - '''a superficial forest where Skogkatts are reported to prowl the eerie nights. * '''Lavrov Technical Research Institute - '''a special institute where it focuses on mechanical and interstellar bi lumiscent engineering over Astora's Grand Design. Astankov is named to have studied here. * '''Fedulov Urvan Militia College - '''a military college where Marco was forced to stay before fleeing to Haselunne. * '''Berezin Hotel - '''A state of the art hotel founded by the Dranian Empire. It held sincere luxury for it's empress before the funding of the hotel eventually converted into a derelict hospital. * '''Alexei Shopping Center - '''a state of the art modern shopping center which holds ammneities, similar to Eco Parc Silver Crystal in Crinea. * '''Media Xpert - '''a Dranian electronics store that rivals Boulanger rgarding competetive sales and markets. * '''Drania Toys - '''a simple toystore similar to PickWick Toys. Does not sell any Dragomas. * '''Yulian Sport Center - '''an everyday gym where Marco trains to becom a better Draguz fighter. * '''Skyra Tools - '''a DIY center where Dranians can overjoy with building up thier maintance. * '''Olwen - '??? * 'REIA station Dranon - '''The Empire's local train station that interconnects railways between Pleura, Fera, Crinea, and Haselunne. ''Town of Nyurba * '''Rezega Elie 9 - '''Marco's modern house perched on the rural fields of Nyurba. ''' * '''Khovrinskaya Hospital - '''a post era hospital that housed helpless Dranian soldiers in ''KvD: Chronicles. ''Negclected and haunted, it has been a perfect ritual spot for the Dragon Rogue group, the abandonment of the biohazard hospital flourishing in nature and decay. * '''Yesikova Valka Elementary School - '''a tiny elementary school where Yuri first imaganeered Manticore on paper and crayons. The school remains partially abandoned, the playground obsticales churned to life by the creeping wind. Trivia * Category:Draconic Locations